Era of Kirari
by MysticVampiria
Summary: this is Kirari's story. i may put in some of the original naruto characters but this whole fanfiction is centered around kirari,reyes, and shiro. other then that i have no idea what to say...
1. Morning at the Yamazaki house

_**MK-**_ my first chapter of my Naruto fan-fiction. i don't know why i didn't post it here earlier. i guess i forgot at some point about it. but please enjoy and review.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Mornings at the Yamazaki House **_

Kirari made her way around the kitchen; she was fixing herself some breakfast before she left for training like she did every morning. It was five in the morning, so neither her sister nor her father was up at this time. They liked to sleep in for a little while longer. Not that Kirari cared, she enjoyed being up and alone cooking her own food. She was pretty much use to it since neither her father nor sister offered to do it. They cant even cook for themselves much less for her.

Kirari sighed as she put all the dishes she used for her breakfast in the kitchen would wash them after she ate. Kirari sat at the table, on her place was a simple small meal. Since she was going to train she didn't want to eat too much. Unlike her sister,Kinumi who was spoiled and ate until she felt like she was going to pop then went to train. Kirari shook her head in displeasure. Her sister was such an idiot. How was she a Chunin? Kirari didn't even care to she did know in fact she truly knew why Kinumi was a Chunin. It was because she was the daughter of Yukito Yamazaki and the other Jonin thought since she was his daughter that she was also talented. they were wrong. Kinumi was more of the housewife type then the fighting type.

After she ate,Kirari started on her dishes that she dirtied up. after she washed and dried them she put them back where she got them. "You're up already?" Came the voice of Kirari's older sister Kinumi. Kirari nodded while putting on her normal sandals and opened the door to leave. But another voice stopped her. "Going out to train again Kirari?" The voice was deep and soft. But she knew it all too well. Kirari turned around to look at her father, who was also the great Yukito. She just nodded and walked out of the house.

Yukito continued to look at the door that his younger daughter walked out off. He knew the resentment she had for him. All because of the mistakes he made in the past. Kirari was so much similar to himself. The awkwardness around people and yet the fighter for all. Yukito was proud of her. But he never got the chance to tell her. Kirari kept her distance from him and Kinumi ever since she was young. But when his dear wife Kirika died, Kirari became even more distant from them. Yukito sighed and looked at his oldest daughter.

"go on and get ready ,Ill make breakfast" He said to Kinumi.

Kinumi smiled and went upstairs to get dressed for training. She looked in the mirror and her smile widened. She left her room and started to walk down the hallway until she got to Kiraris room. Kinumi's smiled dropped into a frown. She thought about her younger sister.

Kirari changed so much with the couple of years. From cutting her long pretty hair off to being a training maniac. Kinumi noticed how Kirari always called their father by his first name and never by dad or father or even daddy. She never calls Kinumi sis or oni-san like younger sister do in the village. It saddened Kinumi to know she isn't a sister in Kirari's eyes. But she understands why.

Kinumi walked back downstairs to the kitchen where her father was cooking a nice breakfast for the both of them. Although there was someone missing well two people actually. Kirari and their mother, Kirika. The thought of her mother made Kinumi sad. She didn't just lose her mother that day. She lost her younger sister too. It was a tragic day in her life and she never wanted to relive it again.

Kirari landed on her feet as all the kunai's hit the targets perfectly. She has done this exercise a hundred times. But now she hits the mark every time, back when she was younger she couldn't do it. Kirari stood up and looked at the Kunai knifes around her. She remembered that back then it was always her older sister who did everything right the first time. Kinumi never had to work for something in her life. But Kirari did, not that she cared. She is actually glad she didn't turn out like her sister. It helped her realize that there is not easy way around anything in life. No matter how much you wanted it to be.

"Still doing that same old thing? I would think you have got it pretty down packed don't you think you should try something more difficult?" asked a voice behind Kirari.

Kirari looked to find her Teammate Reyes behind her. She smiled" What did you have in mind? "she asked smirking cockily.

Reyes smiled back at her. "Oh I don't know... " he left off as he throw a combination of kunai's and shuriken's at Kirari and disappeared.

'Clone huh? 'Kirari thought as she blocked all the attacking weapons with her kunai. She looked around trying to figure out where Reyes was hiding.

Suddenly, she felt someone behind her. Kirari jumped onto a nearby tree branch and put her kunai into a defensive position.

"Same old Kirari, ready for everything"... came Reyes's voice Echoing from somewhere around the forest.

Before she could block, Reyes kicked her off the tree branch but unfortunately for Reyes she disappeared.

'so she used a clone too' he thought.

Kirari appeared behind him with her kunai pointed at his throat. "I win " she said again smirking with victory.

"Don't be cocky" Reyes replied elbowing Kirari in the stomach making her fall off the tree limb.

"Ick "was all Kirari could say. The pain from the attack made drops of blood come down her mouth. To her surprise Reyes catches her before she hit the ground.

"Sorry about that. Guess I got carried away." Reyes said smiling as he held Kirari bridal style.

"I-its okay "she said smiling back at him." But way did you catch me?"

Reyes looked at her for a minute." Its not gentlemen-like to let a girl or woman hit the ground." He replied back to her.

Kirari smiled. Reyes was like an older sibling to her. Since the older sibling she had didn't really care if she was alive or died.

"Where's Shiro?"she asked out of curiosity.

"He's with Haruki again. I swear he doesn't give two wits about her and yet he goes with her. But then again he was probably forced into going." Reyes explained as he put Kirari back on her feet.

The pain in Kirari's stomach was going away. Thanks to her healing powers that her mother showed her about. Her mother worked as a medical ninja and she was a jonin. even when Kirari and Kinumi where born. she worked hard as a mother and at her job. the thought of her mother made the pain come back in her stomach but it was a different kind of pain. this pain wasn't physical like when Reyes elbowed her at the last moment. this pain was more emotional.

Reyes looked at Kirari as she spaced out, "thinking about your mom again?" he asked her.

Kirari looked up at Reyes and nodded as her reply. she always thought about her mother when no one was noticing But Reyes was always did. it was nice. Reyes understood her because he had an older brother. but Reyku was a real brother to Reyes they were like friends. Kirari Wanted to get alone with Kinumi but Kinumi was always the selfish brat and never cared two sheets about her. the thought made Kirari so mad. so with out realizing it she punched a nearby tree so hard that the tree fell.

Reyes watched the scene that Kirari just put on. if he didn't know her so well he would have been shocked. but he wasn't,he knew Kirari didn't like her sister or her Father.

"hey Kirari,Lets go save that moron,Shiro"Reyes said putting his hand on Kirari's Shoulder.

Kirari thought for a minute. did she really wanna deal with Haruki? Haruki was Kinumi's best friend after all. then Kirari Smirked. Of course she wanted to deal with that stupid,brat, sad excuse for a shinobi down. If it pissed out er sister and Haruki then why the heck not?! "i'm in" Kirari said still smirking her signature smirk.

Reyes had a bad feeling about this but he also wanted to mess with Shiro and the girls he has stacked up around him. taking Shiro's girl's for his own. didn't sound like a too bad of an idea. and with Kirari there, Reyes gets an ace in the hole. he snickered at his little game that him and Shiro played,since he always won.

* * *

Kirari: Please Review!

M-Kay- Naruto doesn't belong to me. i haven't used any of the original characters yet, but i probably will in future chapters.

Naruto belongs to kishimoto


	2. The Chunin Exams Begin

Mk: ooo i forgot about Shiro's family bloodline thing*Facepalm*

Shiro: jeez thanks alot

MK: you know what? shut up little mister

Kirari: guess you will have to put it in his profile

MK: ." yessssssss :p

* * *

_**Chapter Two: the Chunin exams **_**_begin_**

Shiro walked down the streets of konaha. He was annoyed by the blonde who was hugging up to his arm and giggling insanely.

"So where are we going Shiro-kun?" Haruki asked still hugging onto Shiro's arm.

Shiro sighed in more annoyance. But he faked his usual smile. "where would you like to go?" he asked in his normal flirty playboy like voice.

This made Haruki giggle even more. But Shiro just got even more annoyed.

"lets go to the Dumplings shop. I hear their lovely" Haruki said now pulling Shiro by the arm. Shiro gritted his teeth now in irritation. 'Where was Reyes when he needed him?' Shiro thought as they got to the dumpling shop.

"Well, well fancy meeting you two here" came the voice that Shiro was waiting to hear to save him.

Shiro turned around to see Reyes and… Kirari! His eyes got wider as he saw Kirari standing next to Reyes. She wore her normal day smile. Wait Smile? Why was Kirari Smiling? Where they on a date or something..? The thought made Shiro's blood boil.

"Oh hello Reyes and Kirari. Why are the two you here?" Haruki asked giving Kirari an Evil demonic look that didn't phase Kirari at all. No girls ever phased Kirari with their senseless jealously. Shiro found it Attractive. But he was going to keep that to himself.

"we are here looking for you Shiro. You are suppose to be training with us to day not prancing around the village with one of your admirers" Kirari said looking angry.

Shiro looked at her and sighed. "oh yeah I forgot my bad Kira, I couldn't just brake a promise to haruki though. That wouldn't be very gentleman like of me." he said pulling his innocent smile that never worked on kirari.

Kirari face turned to a very pissed off look. Shiro's innocent smile became a very very nervous smile.

"Look here shiro!, the gentleman thing works for Reyes but it wont with you because I know your just copying Reyes! Now quit you playboying around and start training! This is why I am the leader of this team and you! " Kirari yelled and stomped away to a near by tree to wait on Reyes to bring the dumb-ass back.

Shiro sighed. He was always pissing off Kirari no mater what he did. He could understand everyone's emotions only because they open up to him. But Kirari is always different she was more tense and distant. She always kept locked away. Shiro could see it with his covered up right eye. Where his bloodline specialty was cursed with him.

"Sorry about this haruki, but we need Shiro here for training. Beside My brother should be here soon to find you so you probably should be going to okay?" Reyes told Haruki with a sweet smile.

Haruki sighed then smiled "fine, maybe another time Shiro-kun" she said and kissed shiro on the cheek and skipped off to meet with her teammates.

Reyes and Shiro pulled numerous of attacks from punches to their best Jutsus.

Kirari watched the boys fight that seemed to go on forever. She sighed and sat down holding onto her legs and put her chin on her knees and continued to watch the boys.

It wasn't until Reyes pulled off a Clone to distract Shiro and appeared behind him and kicked him so hard that Shiro went flying next to Kirari.

The clone Reyes disappeared into a log. And the real Reyes walked up to Shiro. He smirked and wiped off the place where Shiro punched him on his face.

"Heh, Even Kirari did better to see through my clone jutsu." Reyes said Smirking at Shiro as he got up.

"I was just going easy on you. If I really want to fight you I could have used my Hypnagani Eyes" Shiro said standing on his feet.

The hypnagani Eyes. Shiro's family bloodline. It can hypnotize someone into talking their life story or get information out of someone's mind. Its strength is genjutsu but it is also good at Ninjutsu. Its powerful then anything in the village. But Shiro was born with his right eye with the Hynagani eye. His left can be turned on and off but the right eye wont. Shiro use to always be bullied for it. But Reyes had his back when the bullied attacked him.

One day Reyes became angry at Shiro for some reason that Kirari wasn't sure of. But now Shiro had a scar on the left side of his face. Kirari admits she feels bad for him but if only he wasn't such a jerk. Then maybe he wouldn't have to act so fake around everybody.

Reyes never had that problem. Reyes was just a natural people person. But no matter what he was there for the team. So that's why he is the leader and not Shiro or Kirari herself. Not that Kirari cared. Shiro cared more about it for some dumb reason. Kirari didn't know why though.

"Spacing out again Kirari?" came the voice of Haruka-Sensi

Kirari looked at her feminine Sensi. Haruka Toshina, mother to Haruki Toshina. It was hard to see the resembles between mother and daughter. Haruka-sensi was more ninja training crazy and more focused on her job as a shin obi then her daughter who is more of a diva then a ninja.

Kirari smiled. Haruka was also her God-Mother. Since she was Kirari's Mother's Best friends. Kirari felt closer to her mother went she was with her Sensi. It was nice. But being around her sister's friend Haruki made her want to punch her in the face.

"I guess I am." She repiled turning back to the boys who once again continued to fight this time Shiro was using his Hypnagani Eye.

"So Reyes pushed him that far huh?" Haruka- Sensi asked Kirari as she has well turned to watch the boys.

Kirari nodded. "Seems like it " she said.

Haruka-sensi sighed. "Those two are not going to last very long in the chunin exams if they don't work together." She said with irritation.

Kirari looked at her sensi and stood up.

The chunin exam are finally here? That means genins from other villages will be competing too. And in the exams there is all ways a chance of someone to die. Kirari was ready for this. It was want she trained for. But what about the guy? Where they ready? Did they know and understand the risks of it? Kirari turned and looked at her idiotic male teammates. Who were fighting and beating the crap out of each other.

But the Kirari realized if it's the chunin exams it means that Kinumi and her team would be their. The thought made her smile. She was finally going to teach Kinumi who was the better shin obi of the family and show Yukito that his precious older daughter was lower then dirt when Kirari beat Kinumi in the exams.

As chunin they were to fight the up coming Genin who were ready to take the exam and see if they were worthy or being a chunin after the writing part and the survival part. This was going to be good.

Invitations to the leaf village Chunin Exams was sent all over to the other villages. Who were all going to compete ? What changes will Kirari, Shiro, and Reyes have to face?

* * *

MK: please review.

Kirari: Mk does not own naruto or the characters on naruto or the plot or the chunin exams. they all belong to kishimoto. she owns Haruki,Kirari, Shiro, Reyes, Haruka, Kinumi Yukito, Kirika, and Reyku


End file.
